


Book Five: Remains

by Sp_rks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin & Korra Friendship, F/F, FxF, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks
Summary: Due to the events way back when Korra originally arrived in Republic city, some people have been left simmering with the path of destruction Korra has left behind.((Takes place after the ending of lok, ignoring the comics))
Relationships: Akira/Ren (Original Characters), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Past Akira/Mirah (Original Charactars)
Kudos: 2





	Book Five: Remains

Akira stared at the dark surface of her steaming tea, her dark brown eyes were trained on it as if it had done something wrong. She spent many mornings like this according to her girlfriend, Ren. It wasn't something she could help, mornings were a mess of bad memories and no longer was it her favorite time of the day.

The steam subsided slightly with a quick wave of her finger tips, while her other hand cradled the warm ceramic tea cup. Silently she lifted it up and took a sip. Just as she did, faint foot steps sounded behind her but she didn't react. Only allowing the foot steps to grow closer until Ren's dark brown locks of hair fell over her shoulder. The water bender pressed her face into the crook of Akira's neck, warm and still groggy from waking up.

"Good morning." Akira greeted her affectionate girlfriend.

"Likewise." Ren was smiling now. "I see you're glaring at your tea as per usual." She noted, pulling away for a moment just to look at the ceramic cup.

"Idiot." Akira scoffed.

"I'm your idiot." Ren hummed, kissing her cheek before she stood up fully. The raven haired girl's smile faltered after a few moments.. as much as she found her girlfriend adorable she had been sulking more often than not.

It was nearing a certain date and she knew that was why she had been in a terrible mood. Every year. Like clockwork.

Without even noticing her hand gripped on the tea cup and she grimaced, her brows furrowing downwards in a irritable way.

Somehow Ren seemed to notice her facial expression even from behind.

"I know. It's okay." Ren soothed, placing a calloused hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You have every right to be upset. Don't try to block it out, it'll only make the emotions feel even worse."

At her calming words, Akira forced an exhale out of her mouth then grumbled as Ren murmured a small 'thank you' then kissed the top of her head. "How about I make you some real breakfast while we listen to the radio?" She offered.

Akira shrugged which was always enough confirmation for Ren to turn the radio on and begin cooking for the both of them. As the waterbender walked away from the table she turned the radio on and ducked down into one of the cabinets to retrieve a pan. The radio had crackled when the knob was fiddled with but the channel quickly cleared and the loud oh so familiar voice of the broadcaster filled the small apartment.

It was familiar enough for Akira to return to sipping her tea and she continued to remain like this, listening to him ramble on about the new probending matches that would be held at the arena in a few days.

But the blissful mood quickly spoiled when the broadcaster began to inform them that Avatar Korra was back from her spirit world trip. At first she merely just gritted her teeth, the mentioning of the Avatar made her gut twist and she felt like throwing up. The broadcaster continued to go on about the Avatar which only furthered her discomfort and anger, Ren didn't seem to notice the subject change.

A mistake.

No matter how many breathing exercises Ren had taught her she couldn't pull herself together in moments like this. In moments where she experienced pure rage. Avatar Korra wasn't a name she wanted to hear when the date was nearly approaching. It felt like she was spiraling again, it was all Korra's fault that this date was something she feared more than anything.

Within a quick flash she was on her feet, sending both her chair and tea cup clattering to the ground. Akira shot her hands forward, blasting a directed amount of air forward. The blast was aimed at the window, but in the process of its travel the table flipped just as the blast busted the window, sending shards of glass into the alley below.

"Akira!" Ren's voice echoed but it sounded muffled as she breathed heavily, staring at the shattered window with an empty glare.

The waterbender repeated her name a few times before she was able to reach her, pressing both her hands on the airbender's shoulders. "It's okay. Calm down. Relax. Just—Just calm down." She said in a slight panic, nervously glancing over her shoulder at the window. Silently she was hoping that no one saw it, it's not like there were any airbenders running around Republic City that weren't training with Tenzin on Air Temple Island.

Akira continued to breathe heavily, despite her eyes now being focused on Ren.

"It's okay. The radio is off. I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were talking about .." Ren trailed off then shook her head. "I'm sorry, okay? Just, please, breathe." She pressed their foreheads together to close the remaining space between them, hoping it would calm the distressed airbender.

Eventually Akira did calm her breathing, inhaling and exhaling just as Ren told her.

Somehow during her own anger and grief stricken haze Ren had moved her to the sofa where she had her nails dug into the edge of the cushions. Silence hung up in the air like it had been there forever, Akira battled on whether she should be the one to break it or not as she fully grounded herself.

Finally she did speak, "..It's never going to go away." Akira mumbled.

"No it's not." Ren shook her head in a sad way while continuing to rub Akira's back. "But there is—"

"There isn't any way for me to forgive Korra, I can't forgive her. She's caused so much pain. Pain she doesn't even acknowledge and it makes my skin burn. Korra deserves to know how much pain we—she put her through." The words fell from her lips, speaking in past tense was something that always made her head hurt. Acknowledging that the dead are not is but was.

Ren pursed her lips together, "I know.. I'm sorry you are hurting so much. I wish we could somehow tell her about what's going on. But there's only so much we can do, 'Kira. She probably won't even listen." A small smile tugged at her lips and she spoke in a more playfully formalized tone. "After all! Avatar's have quite the busy schedule." She raised a brow then wiggled both.

Akira didn't acknowledge the joke, only lifted her hands from the digging and pressed them tentatively on her knees, letting her fingers twitch against the soft fabric of her maroon pants.

"What if." The airbender began, lifting her head up to look at her girlfriend. "What if there is something we can do?"

"Hm?" Ren lifted her gaze, tilting her head.

"What if there is a way I can get her to listen?"

"If you have any ideas, shoot. I'm down to help you with whatever," Ren's innocent smile turned into a smug little grin.

Akira inhaled sharply, patting her knees before quickly standing up. The floorboards creaked beneath her wrapped feet as she brought her hand to her hair, combing her fingers through the raven colored locks thoughtfully while Ren stared up at her, waiting for her to elaborate on her words.

After a few more silent moments of her combing her fingers through her hair, she finally turned around and gazed steadily into Ren's pale gray eyes.

"What if.." Akira began. "What if we do what everyone else couldn't? What if—we.. we put her in her place. The whole line of Avatars has always ignored the consequences of their behavior!" She dragged her fingers through her hair more frantically this time. "Just because they save the majority doesn't mean the causalities don't matter. They—she matters. We matter." Her voice was firm and taunt with emotion.

Ren's brows creased. "..So.. what exactly are you wanting to do?" She tilted her head a bit more, looking up to her.

"Let's be the bad guys."

_**  
_________** _

"Hi, everybody!" Korra greeted the group of airbenders as she walked into one of the tents pitched for the evacuation camps. Asami was following her close behind, letting their arms bump as she came to a halt by her side. The brunette briefly looked to the engineer, flashing her a bright smile before refocusing her attention on the group.

"Korra's back!" "Good to see you again!" "Hey, Asami!" "Hello, Korra!"

"Tell us about the spirit world!" Ikki grinned at the two while a few more late greetings sounded around the tent.

Tenzin walked over to the two young women, "Good to see you both." He smiled.

"Right back at ya Tenzin!" Korra smiled.

Asami gave him a small wave while remaining at Korra's side.

"We were just discussing rules for how we should be treating the evacuees." Zhu Li said while giving them a timid smile.

"Ah yes." Tenzin nodded as the young woman continued with informing the band of airbenders how they needed to be understanding in a situation like this. "Zhu Li has been showing remarkable leadership while you two have been gone," He murmured to Korra and Asami.

"And President Raiko?" Korra raised a brow.

"Uhhh.. Not so much?" Tenzin chuckled softly.

"We shouldn't be surprised." Asami added.

As the attention began to shift back onto Zhu Li, Tenzin ushered the two over to Kya who was standing nearby. Briefly the waterbender gave each girl a hug.

"So," Tenzin began, "How was your trip? Eventful? I hope?"

"It was fun and relaxing.." Korra said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as her face heated up. Asami crossed her arms and nodded, agreeing with the brunette.

"Yes. It was.. very beautiful as well." Asami added.

Kya exchanged a look between the two but kept her mouth shut.

"Good good. Are we ready to get back into Avatar action? I think I have a task to get you warmed up." Tenzin hummed, wrapping an arm around Korra. The tall airbender guided her out of the tent, motioning toward the melancholy looking camp of evacuees.

"..This many people?" Korra frowned. She hadn't realized there had been so many when she walked in with Asami.

"Yes. They could really use a motivational speech from you, I think. It might help them." Tenzin chided in a soft tone, his own eyes were sorrowful for the mass amount of evacuees that had lost their homes during Kuvira's attack on Republic City.

The Avatar exhaled deeply as a few people began to take notice of her presence.

"The Avatar!" "Avatar Korra!" "It's really her! "Thank you!" "You're the best!"

All the clapping and praise was making her uneasy, it also didn't help that a crowd was forming around her. As the chatter died so she could speak she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, wishing that Asami had followed her and Tenzin out.

"Err—" Korra cleared her throat. "I'm very sorry for every thing that has happened and if there is anything I can do to help. Please let me know." She announced, glancing around at the unfamiliar faces that were surrounding her with bright eyes.

When her speech came to close the crowd closed in on her. They began to file off ridiculous things for her to help them with and the mass amount of noise was too much. "Uh.." Korra swallowed thickly, eyes flickering around the noise and movement. Suddenly Tenzin grabbed her arm and began to lead her away from them.

"Please!" "Korra!" "Avatar!" "We need your help!"

"No, wait. I have an idea." Korra pulled away from him and flicked her wrist then stomped her foot on the ground, causing the earth to rumble beneath her. The ground raised, lifting her up into the air above everyone on a piece of earth. "Everyone!" She shouted. "Please! Listen,"

Korra steadied herself on the floating rock. "I know so much devastation has been brought on you and I feel for you. You are angry and upset that neighborhoods have been destroyed. This is a time of great change for all of us in Republic City." She lifted her chin. "But a wise man once told me that change can be good or bad depending on how you look at it. So maybe.. we could all look at this as a chance for a new beginning! I promise to work my hardest to make sure everyone has a home soon."

Clapping and cheers filled the air as she came to a close once more.

Feeling more satisfied with her words she smiled, smoothing her boot over the grass of the floating rock causing it to slowly descend back to the ground until it settled.

"Korra!" A familiar voice echoed under the chaos.

The Avatar looked around then up when she heard her name being called from above. Jinora skillfully glided down from the sky, landing right in front of her before Tenzin could reach Korra to congratulate her.

A happy look was on the young airbender's face as she hugged Korra tightly then quickly pulled away. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Jinora." Korra ruffled her short brown hair.

"I was on my way here when I saw an airbender blast downtown! Whoever it was shattered a window and I think that means we missed someone in town and—" Jinora rambled on.

"Whats this I hear about another airbender?" Tenzin interrupted, gazing down at his daughter with a fond expression.

"I was on my way to see Korra and Asami when I flew past an alley with Kai, there was a powerful air blast that broke a window. Kai stayed behind to check it out, if we are lucky we could get another recruit!"

Korra smiled. "That's great, Jinora." Her smile faltered though. If someone had wanted to join Air Temple Island they would've joined three years ago when the spirit word portal had originally opened and caused a handful of non-benders to gain airbending. "But .. I don't think they would've waited this long to join.. so let's not get our hopes up, okay?"

Tenzin nodded in agreement. "Korra is right."

Jinora nodded and quickly grabbed Korra's hand. "C'mon I wanna go say hi to Asami!" She hummed then dragged her toward the tent. Tenzin followed close behind.

Once inside the tent Korra began to converse more with every one now that they were properly informed on what Zhu Li had needed to tell them. It was a bit much, Korra had missed her friends and family a lot. But part of her felt like she was hiding a part of her self from them. They didn't know her and Asami were dating.. and they all meant so much to her.

It felt wrong.

Did Asami want anyone to know that they were dating? After all the heiress had been hesitant to even tell Korra's parents before returning to Republic City.. that didn't go well. Her parents had been accepting but not in the aspect of telling other people, saying that other people wouldn't be as accepting as them.

That didn't matter to Korra, it was her relationship and there was nothing wrong with it. The world should know. Everyone knew when she had dated Mako, why was it any different with Asami?

Most of her thoughts were cloudy and she hadn't been adding input into the conversations she was having anymore. Not that anyone noticed, they were all too busy.

Shakily she let out a breath, glancing around quickly to try and find Asami. Just then a hand was placed on her shoulder and the heiress leaned over, murmuring in her ear, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Korra smiled.

Asami wasn't convinced it seemed, her expression was troubled. She parted her lips to continue only to be interrupted by Kai entering the tent. With two girls following behind him, the shorter one had her hands neatly behind her back. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders, presenting a regal but bitter look. She was pale, her brown eyes dark but sharp with hazel flecks reflecting against the light. Two apparent scars traced the right side of her face.

Though her pale complexion was contrast to her dark red and maroon clothing that was vaguely styled like The Fire Nation. Dark red harem pants with black cuffs and a knotted black piece of fabric around her waist that held said pants up and her top was a brighter red with a black garment over top of it. The long sleeved red shirt flared out at the ends of the sleeves with gold accents.

Meanwhile the girl to her left was darker in complexion with Water Tribe styled clothing, her hair was brought to the front in a short braid with braided hair loopies. She was more broad than the other girl, though similar in the faint outline of her muscles. Her eyes were of a pale gray almost blue.

Her own clothes consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt and sweater with matching gloves. The gray pants she wore were fitted and the boots lacked fur however were similar to Korra's boots.

"Hey everyone! I have a new recruit for Air Temple Island!" Kai beamed, grinning as he waved at everyone. He then stepped aside so everyone could get a better few of the newcomers he had brought. "This is Akira and her girlfriend Ren." The young airbender motioned from the raven haired girl to the brunette.

Girlfriend. These two weren't scared to be seen in public together. Korra's anxiety twisted even more and she nervously looked to Asami who was gazing at the couple with an unreadable expression.

"Ah, Akira. It's so nice that you want to train with us." Tenzin walked over, extending a hand for the short girl to take. Akira narrowed her eyes but gave him a timid smile, removing one of her hands from her back, revealing that she was also wearing black leather gloves.

The newcomer shook his hand firmly. "I've been training on my own since I acquired the ability. Ren has helped me immensely throughout the years, I figure it is only right that I help contribute in the rebuilding of the Air Nation." Akira replied in a monotone voice.

"May I ask why you decided to join now?" Kya queried.

"Kai convinced me." Akira stated.

Kai bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. Akira's eyes suddenly moved to Korra, the two made eye contact and for a moment the Avatar thought she was being glared at.

"Avatar Korra," Akira squinted her eyes. "You are back from the spirit world?" She questioned.

"Yes. I'm happy you have decided to join Tenzin. It's always nice to meet new airbenders." Korra answered in a formal yet awkward tone.

Akira breathed then replied evenly, "Yes.. I am also.. happy."

_**  
_________** _

_The crowd surrounding Akira was a major disadvantage, maybe if there hadn't been such a big crowd of non-benders she could've reached Mirah before Amon took away her bending. Or maybe if she had been stronger or a bender herself.. maybe she could've stopped it._

_But fate however wasn't on her side._

_Akira shoved around in the crowd trying to get through, grunting as a few people cursed at her or shoved back just to be rude. "Move, please." She_ _said in a desperate tone, breathing shakily as the people she shoved passed became a mixed blur of colors._

_Amon's voice was shouting overhead, "A new era..of equality." Fire was blasted over the crowd and Akira tried to look over the person in front of her to see what was happening; Amon stood on the stage, his thumb pressed against Mirah's forehead as her eyes desperately trained up to the ceiling while Amon kept her head back. She was perched on her knees, faint blue sparks were emitting from her hands and her face was contorted with pain._

_"No!" Akira shouted. But it was drowned out by the cheers that were coming from the crowd._

_Quickly the raven haired girl forced her way through, shoving at every one she could. "No! Mirah!" She cried. At last she had managed to get to the front of the crowd just as her girlfriend dropped to the floor of the stage, curling in on her self against the wood._

_Hurriedly she moved to the ledge of the stage, splaying her hands on the wood before pushing herself up. She got to her feet, scrambling over to where Mirah lay. As she tried to reach her, Amon's gauntlet covered fist struck the right side of her face causing her to stumble backwards and lose her footing. Akira fell to the floor of the stage near Mirah, heat was surging through her face and blood had began to roll down her cheek, dripping to the floorboards._

_"Any other non-benders want to side with them?" Amon shouted._

_Mirah remained where she was, head turned away from Akira. The only thing that gave way of her still being alive was the faint rise and fall of her side as she breathed._

_No one replied to Amon's question, only silence swept through the venue._

_Akira shakily looked up, the stage lighting blinding her momentarily as she focused her attention on Amon as he began to bring the meeting to a close. People began shuffling toward the doors as his voice stopped ringing and the masked man slowly walked over to where Akira lay._

_"How does it feel to be siding with the people who have belittled you since day one?" Amon asked, bending down to her level. His voice was firm but monotone while his pale eyes stared coldly at her._

_Akira could only meet his gaze, feeling too numb to even really access the situation._

_"..Leave.." Mirah grunted, shakily pulling herself up as she spoke. "..Her.. Alone!" She yelled, shooting her hand forward at an attempt to blast him only for no fire to appear out of her hand._

_Amon glanced over at Mirah and chuckled softly as he rose to his feet. "Goodbye." He adjusted his mask then walked across the stage, disappearing to the side. A few of the lights flickered off while some remained on as the other benders that had their bending taken away by Amon, pulled themselves up and came to realize that they no longer had their bending abilities at all._

_"Akira.." Mirah bent down to her. "You're bleeding," She frantically helped the raven haired girl up into a sitting position._

_"I think his.. gauntlet cut me when I was punched." Akira managed to mumble out while Mirah unraveled one of her arm wrappings and quickly pressed it to her bleeding face. "..Your bending." She suddenly said, pressing her own hand to the one Mirah was using to hold the wrappings._

_"I know." Mirah murmured. "I don't want to talk about it. We should get you to a hospital, there's a lot of blood." Her eyes briefly looked down to the blood that had dripped and pooled by Akira._

_"But—"_

_"I said I don't want to talk about it." Mirah muttered._

_"Okay."_


End file.
